Endoscopes have attained great acceptance within the medical community, since they provide a means for performing procedures with minimal patient trauma, while enabling the physician to view the internal anatomy of the patient. Over the years, numerous endoscopes have been developed and categorized according to specific applications, such as cystoscopy, colonoscopy, laparoscopy, upper GI endoscopy and others.
Endoscopes may be inserted into the body's natural orifices or through an incision in the skin.
An endoscope is usually an elongated tubular shaft, rigid or flexible, having one or more video cameras or fiber optic lens assemblies at its distal end, or one or more video cameras or fiber optic lens assemblies positioned further back, e.g., more proximally on or near the lateral surface area of the tip section, and point sideways. The shaft is connected to a handle, which sometimes includes an ocular for direct viewing. Viewing is also usually possible via an external screen. Various surgical tools may be inserted through a working channel in the endoscope for performing different surgical procedures.
Among the disadvantages of existing endoscopes, are their limited field of view and their complicated packing of all the required elements, such as electronics and together with fluid carrying elements in the small sized endoscope tip section. In addition, different procedures (for example for different conditions or subjects) may require different endoscope structures and functions.
There is thus a need in the art for endoscopes, such as colonoscopies, that allow a broader field of view and also enable the function of all necessary elements in the tip section.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.